The Guitar Playing Glee Club Member
by beatlefan21088
Summary: Emily is a new student at William McKinley high school. She joins the Glee club, but something is different about her. She doesn't sing. She plays the guitar!  Mr. Schue, Quinn, Puck and Finn all make appearances!
1. Chapter 1

Glee fan fiction

Chapter 1

Emily was a new junior student. She worried about making friends but she didn't show it. She had a countenance as hard as ice. She would show one on her emotions so she couldn't get hurt or embarrassed. When she read about the school's Glee club she was excited. Maybe she could make friends there?

Emily walked into Mr. Schuester'soffice after school of her first day at William McKinley high.

"Hi," she said tentatively. "I was wondering how I can be in the Glee club."

"Oh, great," Mr. Schuester said, smiling. "You must be new."

"Yeah," she said simply.

"I'm Mr. Schuester, but my students call me Mr. Schue." I'm a Spanish teacher and head of the Glee club. Why don't you come to rehearsal tonight? I'm headed there now." He smiled warmly. She broke at his smile and smiled back.

"Okay," she couldn't be hard all the time. Besides her main purpose was to make friends. Might as well start with the teacher.

They walked down the hall together and exchanged more small talk about where she moved from and what her interests are.

"Well, I play guitar so I'm interested in being in the band if you have a live one."

"You don't sing?" Mr. Schue's face fell.

She caught the disappointment in his voice. "No," she replied, bristling. "Is that a problem? I thought anyone could join this club, not just singers."

"No, it's not a problem." He smiled again, covering his unusual surprise. "It's just we don't' have any girls in the band. Normally, they all want to sing and dance."

"Well, obviously I'm not normal."

Mr. Schue gave her another smile, but this one wasn't warm like the previous one. It was a condescending smile like she didn't know what she was doing and she would figure out her rightful place as a girl soon enough.

He just didn't understand. This happened with people she told about her guitar playing. They would be surprised she was a girl who played guitar and would think that she'd grow out of it and learn to be a submissive girl whose only ambitions are to be an actress, singer or stewardess and only goals in life are to have a husband and family.

This backwards thinking sickened her. After all, males can be singers, stewards AND play guitar and not be looked at with a sad, you'll-find-you-place-soon-enough smile.

Mr. Schue and Emily both walked into the practice room. Everyone was piled on the bleachers except one boy in a wheelchair. They all looked her way. She closed up again, not wanting the attention.

"Hey gang," Mr. Schue said happily. "This is Emily. She's new and is thinking of joining us. She'll sit in on rehearsal today."

There were muttered 'hello's and whispering coming from the bleachers. She sat down at the end of the bleachers nearest the door in case they would all end up really being cannibals and not students at all. They were all watching her, she knew, but she kept her eyes straight on Mr. Schue waiting, praying for him to start the rehearsal.

But it was a girl from the bleachers who broke the tension first.

"Mr. Schue," she said directly, "I have a great idea for a song. May I?"

"Sure, Rachel." Mr. Schue beckoned her up to the piano where the music instructor sat ready to play. He looked like a wind up toy monkey ready to play when he was told.

She sang a song and talked some more but Emily was more curious wondering why the band wasn't here? It's just all the singers. Don't singers need music to sing, more than a piano?

When rehearsal ended, some kids came up to her to talk and she was friendly though she knew they couldn't be friends. They were singers and she wasn't. They wouldn't want to be friends when they realized that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day of rehearsal she went to see Mr. Schue beforehand.

"So where's the band?" she asked.

"Oh they practice separately. I'm actually not in charge of them Brad is."

"But how do you all play so well together if you practice separately?"

"We have one dress rehearsal before a show."

"I'm sorry, but that's strange. Maybe a few rehearsals can be separate but wouldn't there be better camaraderie if everyone got to meet each other and practiced together? Because I like the group of singers, I want to meet everyone."

"I didn't know you were so opinionated," he said, taken aback.

"I am. I'm very opinionated, especially about music."

Mr. Schue smiled at that comment. "I think you'll fit in out Glee club very well," Then he said, "I think band rehearsals are on Tuesdays. You should go to the next rehearsal to audition."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At her first band practice, Emily walked in and noticed that guy, Finn on guitar and that moody guy, Puck on drums.

_That's weird_, she thought, _how can they sing when they're playing?_

They saw her and looked at each other, the dark one amused.

_Here we go again_, she thought.

She walked up to the piano player, Brad.

"Hey, I'm Emily. I want to play guitar."

"Okay, well, we have our band for this semester. You can try out next semester," he told her.

"But this semester started three days ago! When were auditions?"

"It seemed no one else was interested in playing so we kept the same band from last year. They're all okay with it."

"Yeah, but I want to play, and I think I deserve an audition. You can't just deny me from having an audition."

"Well, fine." He said getting aggravated. "I don't have time to hold a formal audition. We have to get these songs ready." He went to pick up some papers and handed them to her. "Here, this is the music for our first song we're rehearsing. We'll play it once through and if you can play it better than Finn, you can be guitarist."

"That's not fair," Emily said. "Finn already has had time to practice the songs."

"I know, but that's all I can do with the time I have. I'm sorry."

He did seem genuinely sorry, but Emily was still angry. Finn glared at her knowing his seat in the band might be overturned.

The band played the song together as Emily studied the music and what Finn was playing. He played pretty well, for knowing the song already, but he did skip up in places since guitar wasn't his main instrument.

When they were finished, it was Emily's turn. She played the sheet music more creatively and better than Finn, although she made as many mistakes as Finn did.

"Well," Brad said, "looks like we have a new guitarist."

Finn's face fell when he heard the news. He glared at Emily and stormed out of the room.

Emily let herself show a smile at her triumph. She got more sheet music from Brad and sat in with the band for rehearsal, perfectly content.

After rehearsal, Emily was packing up her guitar when a voice came from behind her.

"That was cool what you did today. Finn sucks anyway."

She looked up and saw Puck was speaking to her. "He doesn't suck. It's just fair to give everyone a chance. He's already has a spot in Glee. And all I want to do is play guitar."

"Yeah, that's cool you play guitar."

"Thanks. Most people think it's weird that a girl plays guitar."

"Well, I don't," Puck said getting closer to her. "I think it's pretty cool. Actually it's sort of a turn on."

Emily noticed how close he had got to her. "Yeah, well, you'll have to find another female guitarist. This one is not interested. See you."

And with that, she walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emily was walking down the hall a week after the audition where she kicked Finn out of his seat. She saw him at his locker. Finn looked up to see her as well, but looked away just as quickly, a scowl on his face. Emily walked up to him still wanting to be friends.

"Hey, Finn," she said quietly. "I'm sorry I kicked you out of your spot in the band, but you already had a spot in glee club. Anyone can join the choir but there are only a few spots in the band and I'm not a singer so it's just not fair for you to be in both. You understand right?"

He was taken aback by her maturity and it turned him on. "Yeah, I know," he said reluctantly because he did understand, but he was still angry.

She continued. "You're in football and Glee and it's cool to do lots of things but I only like to play guitar. I don't have many other cubs I could join. This is my only opportunity to make friends. Thanks for understanding. I didn't want to humiliate you, but you'll get over it." She laughed. "Will you still be my friend?"

"Sure." Finn smiled at her.

Emily smiled back glad to make this right. She didn't like to be in a fight with anyone. There was no reason to hold a grudge and she knew that if she didn't explain to Finn that not being guitarist wasn't the worst thing for him, that he would most likely hold a grudge against her. It's best to avoid that as quickly and quietly as possible to avoid unnecessary drama, in her opinion.

Emily was still smiling as she was walking down the hall after class, when she saw Quinn walking her way looking very angry and determined.

"You stay away from him," Quinn snapped.

Emily was confused. "From whom?" She used correct grammar just to annoy her.

"You know _whom _I mean! Puck. He's mine, so don't even think about it."

"I didn't go out with him. He asked me out, but I have no plans to pursue. I'm not interested in him."

"You're… not?" Quinn was genuinely confused.

"No," Emily said simply. "He thinks he likes me because I play guitar and because of it I'm a threat and hot, I guess, so it turns him on, but I don't want or need a boyfriend right now. I'm trying to find my place in this school."

Quinn was silent as she thought about this fact. _Maybe I should play and instrument if what she says is true_, Quinn thought. _Do boys go after girls who play instruments? That would make it so easy._

"Okay, I believe you … for now." She said, acting intimidating.

Emily rolled her eyes about her threat. I guess I can count her out as a friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the weeks went by, Emily hung out with the band guys, mostly and some people from the choir. But most people thought she was weird for playing guitar and being friends with boys and not swooning and fighting over them like normal girls at this school.

"I was thinking of asking Emily out," Finn confided in Puck before choir rehearsal one day. This was their one dress rehearsal for their performance and the band was going to come in after an hour of choir practice. "There's something about her. She's just so… different."

Puck chuckled. "Don't waste your time, man," he said. "She turned me down already. Why would she say yes to you?"

"You asked her out?" Finn said surprised.

"Yeah, and she wasn't even nice about it. Just flat out 'I'm not interested.' Harsh."

"Well, she apologized for taking my seat and wanted to still be friends. I thought she did it because she liked me."

"Dude, she said it to be your friend. She says what she means, unlike other girls. So when she said she wanted to be friends, she just wants to be friends." As a side note, he added, "She's kind of like me in that way." He exhaled dejectedly. "God, I wish I could have her."

"I think you're wrong," Finn said determinedly.

"Okay, go for it, but don't come crying to me when she rejects you."

After their dress rehearsal, Puck punched Finn in the arm. "There she is, man. Do it!"

Finn looked at Puck angrily, but got up and walked over to Emily.

"Hey Emily," Finn said distractedly.

Emily looked up from her guitar case expectantly. "Hey Finn," she said.

"I was wondering, if you're not doing anything after the concert tomorrow, that maybe we could go get some food."

"Get some food," Emily repeated.

"Yeah," Finn said sheepishly, without words to fix his words spoken.

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yeah," he repeated himself now.

"Finn, I was hoping we could just be friends. I'm not interested in dating anyone right now."

"Whoa, you _are_ blunt, aren't you?"

"Would you rather I say, 'No but maybe some other time' and lead you on when the answer is going to be no in the end?"

"No, I guess not." Finn said. Emily had the most reasonable outlook. She was right. He would be hurt more if he was led on that she liked him rather than being told no to his face before he could get his hopes up any more.

"I didn't think so. It hurts now, but the other option would be worse and you would hate me. I don't want that."

"Me neither," Finn said looking at his feet now. He heard a soft, muffled cry from across the room. He looked up and saw Puck stifling his laugh. He saw that Finn had been turned down based on his body language.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Finn said, rushing to be out of this situation. "Good luck on the show."

"The same to you," Emily said and smiled.

Finn walked back to Puck as Emily left the room.

"You ass!" Finn said to him.

"Hey, I warned you," Puck said laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey," Quinn said sharply. "I heard Finn asked you out now."

"Yeah," Emily said reluctantly. "I felt bad turning him down, but I didn't want to go out with him."

"You do realize you turned down the two hottest guys in the school?"

"According to every other girl, yes."

"Are you lesbian or something?"

"No," Emily said getting angry. "Since I'm straight am I supposed to go out with whoever asks me out? Am I always supposed to be dating a guy or else I'm considered lesbian? You know, girls don't always need guys to define us. I'm happy by myself. When I feel lonely, I'll get a guy."

"That's an interesting point-of-view."

"Well, there will be no shortage of guys with a guitar in your hand."

"That's what I came to you for," Quinn said apprehensively. "I want to learn guitar. I want to be wanted by guys."

"I thought you already were."

"At this school, yes. But it will be a lot easier to pick up guys if I play an instrument. You even said it. Guys find it slightly intimidating and hot at the same time."

"Sure, I'll teach you."

Over the weeks, more girls from the Glee club and in the general school population came to her to learn guitar. Their reasons weren't just to attract boys like Quinn's. Some wanted to be like their musical idols. Some wanted to be cool. Some heard the fact that playing music makes you smarter. Some always wanted to learn but were too intimidated to learn from a boy.

Girls also expanded to join band and orchestra or they taught themselves other instruments.

By the time the next school year began, half of the Glee club's band were females and their choir enrollment doubled. Glee club had the most diversity and camaraderie of any club in the school. Emily got Mr. Schue and Brad to hold more of their rehearsals together so everyone could meet each other and be friends and play as a tight-knit group.


End file.
